Sora Shorts
by axelroxmysox
Summary: Have you prepared for surprises, randomness, and all the other retarded stuff you can think of? Well you better have. These short stories are full of them. Hope you enjoy!


Narrator: Hello everyone! And welcome to Sora Shorts! The show where we mess with Sora, and you laugh at it! * laughter *

Sora: Well, that depends on which game you're talking about. At first I had these big red ones but then in the second game I had these blue ones with red...and yellow...and all sorts of colors!

Narrator: That's great! Just the kind of information EVERYONE ALREADY KNOWS!! * laughter *

Sora: Ok, then. Sorry, go on. * laughter *

Narrator: So, our first test will be the... * laughter *

Sora: Where are those laughs coming from? * laughter * Shut up! * laughter *

Narrator: I think this thing's broken. (Bangs laugh box) * laughter * * laughter * * laughter *

Sora: Oh God! It's torture! * Hahahahaha!* It's not funny! * Hahahahaha! * I hate this show!

Narrator: (Throws laugh box on the floor) *HAHAHAHAHAHAA!!* Quit laughing! (Stomps on laugh box) *HAHAHAHAA!!*

Sora: Here let me try. (Bang Keyblade on it) *HAHahahahaaaaa.....* Yay! I fixed it!

Narrator: Thank you. Now sit down!

Sora: Ok!

Narrator: So, first thing's first. DARE OR DARE?!

Sora: But...which one do I pick?!

Narrator: Five seconds!

Sora: What if I pick the wrong one?! Oh no!

Narrator: Four...three...

Sora: Ok, dare!

Narrator: (Presses buzzer) *EHHHH!!* Sorry, that's incorrect, you should have picked Lady GaGa.

Sora: Aw! Crap! I knew it!

Narrator: Ok, you've earned enough points for the speed round. Answer all the questions wrong, and you get it right!

Sora: Ok, I got this.

Narrator: Let's hope you do. Thirty seconds on the clock! And.......GO! What is considered a varmit?

Sora: Uh...not a raccoon?

Narrator: Correct! Does my mother have toe fungus?

Sora: No, she ate peach cobbler for breakfast!

Narrator: Oooo! Sorry, the answer was blue berry pie for _lunch._

Sora: Dang it!

Narrator: 20 seconds left, keep going! How many fingers do I have?

Sora: 15!

Narrator: Correct! If you throw a stalk of corn on a fish, what do you do?

Sora: 24 ounces!

Narrator: Correct! 15 seconds and doing great! You know, this reminds me of a time where we where out fishing and this crab jumped out of the water and-

Sora: Politeness!

Narrator: Incorrect. 10 seconds. The ocean is a...?

Sora: Not an ocean!

Narrator: What's the other word for biscuit?

Sora: 5 star restaurant.

Narrator: Oh, sorry! It's star stickers. *BEEEEP* Oooo! And we're out of time! Let's see how you did.

Screen: 5 out of 7

Narrator: Congratulations, Sora! You're the first one to not get all of them!

Sora: Awww...

Narrator: That means you win!

Sora: Really?! Oh, this is so exciting I just... (jumps up and down as balloons fall to the floor)

Narrator: (Flips out and starts dancing stupidly)

The "audiance" calms down and everyone takes their seats

Sora: So, what do I win?

Narrator: A free pass to next weeks show!

Sora: Really?! Oh wait...I can't be here next week.

Narrator: Then we'll replace you with Riku!

Sora: Oh thanks! I...Wait. Then will I be on the show week after next?

Narrator: Maybe! See all of you next time on....

"SORA SHORTS!!!"

Narrator: Stay here!

---

**This is really exciting! But the thing is I'm not so confident I can get these out each week because of my busy schedule, but I'll try my hardest :) **

**I've been working on Claire in the Organization, if you guys haven't read it yet, please feel free to check it out. Also, Sora, Riku, and the Notes might be a little while longer than normal because of all the new and regular stories I'll be working on.**

**Ok, so about this story. Each one will be different, so that means it may be in the format I had it in then, or like a real story with Sora actually doing crazy stuff. I intend to make it as non-boring as possible. **

**Check back continuously (who knows, it may be a month before I get to update) to see if I've updated or just put it on Story Alert right over there on the bottom left, which is a lot easier. If you feel like reading the rest of my stories you can do the Author Alert thingy (that's my favorite) so you can get updates on all my stories. Ok geeze I sound like a business person. Ya'll do whatever ya'll feel like, no pressure or anything. Mk, byez :D**


End file.
